It is now common for intravenous medications such as antibiotics, antivirals, antiemetics, chemotherapy and biotechnology drugs to be administered intermittently with a frequency as often as multiple times per day. Depending on the frequency of administration, the patient is either repeatedly connected to and disconnected from an intravenous (I.V.) line or is continuously connected to an I.V. line between administrations. In either case, the intermittent medications are generally administered by trained personnel using predefined procedures that often include a series of manual steps and a large number of disposable supplies. Each manual step in these procedures increases the risks associated with multiple manipulations and entry of I.V. sites.
The predefined procedures attempt to ensure the proper administration and the proper dosing of medication, while preventing incompatibilities between different drugs and preventing I.V. lines from clotting off between doses. Unfortunately, because of the manual steps included in these procedures, they have not been entirely successful in guaranteeing that medications are administered in the correct sequence, at the correct infusion rates, and in the correct volumes. Further, if the appropriate procedural steps are not performed within the required time frames, clots may form in the I.V. lines. Also, the manual steps included in these administration procedures are the principle source of infection and other complications that may arise during intermittent infusion therapy. Such problems and complications result in a longer hospital stay for the affected patient. Recent trends which have the patient trained to administer their own medications at home only exacerbate the problems and risks associated with intermittent infusion therapy. Further, elaborate or complicated infusion procedures are more likely to give rise to patient non-compliance by an untrained and less sophisticated home infusion patient.
According, there exists a definite need for an apparatus and related method for simplifying the administration of intermittent medical infusion therapy. The present invention satisfies these needs.